


[Podfic] Pull Me Under

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hair Pulling, Headspace, Kink Exploration, Other, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 15:29, mp3 & m4b fomats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>Lou goes back to tugging at Harry’s hair, waits for him to continue the story or start a new one, but ends up watching his eyes drift closed again instead, his knees flop wider, his lips part...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pull Me Under

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pull Me Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928288) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1oMwv44)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1yA4m0i)  
[Archived at the audiofic archive here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pull-me-under)  


#### Reader's Notes:

So last night, [rivers_bend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend) was conveniently like, "I HAVE BLANKET PERMISSION TO PODFIC." which I took as a really subtle hint to do the thing. I remember her saying this was one of her favorites, and it's one of my favorites as well, because sub!Harry is my happy place. Thank you to her for permission, and for understanding that it is very important that you differentiate between 2012!Harry hair, and 2013!Harry hair. (BRING BACK 2012.)


End file.
